


[Podfic] The Doctor's Prescription (Or: Five Times Sherlock Didn't Say Anything and One Time He Did)

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 format, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Glasses, Hand Jobs, John Wears Glasses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sherlock likes that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he didn’t notice John’s aesthetic qualities before the glasses – it’s simply that the sudden, unexpected addition of them has called attention, no – forced attention, commanded it, really – and Sherlock finds himself caught on the hook of John’s gaze again and again and again.</p><p>In the mornings over newspapers, in the afternoons over medical journals, in the evening over corpses…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Doctor's Prescription (Or: Five Times Sherlock Didn't Say Anything and One Time He Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Doctor’s Prescription (Or: Five Times Sherlock Didn’t Say Anything And One Time He Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102232) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



Length: 30:51  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/440v90h6cn1mytr/The+Doctor%27s+Prescription.mp3#39;s_Prescription.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/doctors-prescription-or-five-times-sherlock-didnt-say-anything-and-one-time-he-did) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Whisper (Live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyOAdj5SjRU) \- A Fine Frenzy


End file.
